Smallville 2013: The whole day
by lebesgue
Summary: In season 9 Clark dreams about a Superman saving an airplane aiming straight for the Daily Planet. This story explains that whole day in spring 2013. The story is available in Spanish (Smallville 2013: El día completo). NOW IN CHAPTERS!
1. Leaving Home

The door of the attic opened suddenly, a young woman went out talking on her cellphone which was holding between her ear and shoulder. She was rummaging around in her purse looking for something while walked with firm and decided steps along the hall towards the elevator of the building. She was dressed in a jacket and a pencil skirt to the knee, all in navy blue, matched with heeled shoes that certainly were not designed for reporters.

- Ok, Perry, I'm ... we're on the way to the Planet. - the woman said as she pressed the button of the elevator with her elbow. - Yes, yes, I told you my source was reliable but we can not pressure him or he'll flee as a vegetarian at a cattle market.

In that precise instant a young man went out pacefully of the same apartment, he locked the door behind him and went quietly towards the woman. He wore a bussiness suit too classic cutoff for his age, but he was pretty good.

The elevator door was already open, but she was listening to his speaker eagerly for striking back. It seemed that he was giving her a good telling-off, she was biting her lower lip. Man's hand stopped the automatic door closing. The woman was deeply engaged in conversation.

- Lois, be careful. - he said as he guided her with his hand on her back until she entered the elevator. The young woman grabbed the cellphone with her hand away from her ear, anyone could hear an altered man on the other end of the line.

- The chief is paranoid since _this_ whole affair began. - she explained to him doing emphasis in the word 'this'.-Who would have thought that a man who could be my father had so much interest in a guy in red cape and blue lycra .- she said while twisting her lips and looking with open eyes to her partner.

The man smiled, pressed the ground floor button and the elevator doors closed.


	2. Going to Work

Already in the street the woman managed to finish the conversation with her insistent boss. She promised to talk to him as soon as she get in the newsroom. She hung up the phone and put it in the bag while quickened her pace and turned to his partner, then she stopped short.

- Clark! - she said, raising his voice slightly. The man stopped walking when he came up to her and, face to face, smiled.

- Quiet Lois, what ...? - he began, but was interrupted by a quick movement of her hand, which went straight into the inside pocket of his suit and pulled out a black-rimmed classic rayban glasses.

- It is important you don't forget to wear them ...- she said pursing her lips and staring at him, while held the glasses in front of his face.

The man took the glasses gently but without much conviction and he grimaced in disgust before putting on them.

- Look, Lois, I don't think it's a good idea, the truth is ... - he began to explain but he stopped mid-sentence and lowered the tone of his voice to add - ... I don't believe it'll work.

- We already decided it - she whispered approaching him, then she stroked his hair with her fingers as PDA. - And I wear glasses too, so we're even now - she concluded with a smile.

He bent to kiss her but he stopped halfway and turned his head. She, who had closed her eyes, noticed that the kiss didn't land and opened them.

- Clark? - she asked, but got no answer.

The woman looked towards the place he had turned his head but all she found was a brown bricks and gray stone building similar to many others in the city.

- Listen, Lois, go to the Planet ... I'm going to order lunch in Deli, so we won't have to queue up at rush hour ... - he said as a robot, like his mind was in fact miles away.

- OK! - she replied in surprisingly good mood for someone just dumped. - order pastrami for me.

The young man instantly ran into an alley, there was a stream of air. She sighed as she looked furtively at the sky, expecting to see s_omething_. At that moment her phone rang again ...


	3. Lois & Jimmy

- Mrs. Kent!, Mrs. Kent!, I got it! - a skinny blond boy shouted as Lois came in the editorial deparment.

She stood and stared. The boy approached her very excited shaking a few pictures in his hand.

- Olsen! - She interrupted before he tried to say anything - I know you are recently working here, and you want to give your best and that, in purely biological terms, I could be your mother - she paused for breath and stared at the kid straight.

- Oh ... - the boy said, but he did not understand.

- So, for heaven's sake, call me _Miss Lane _as everybody do here - she said squinting to highlight the importance of nuance - or I will personally send you back to High School, where you should be, and you'll not work here before I retire . - She concluded.

- Oh, but I thought that Clark, I mean, Mr. Kent and you were marr... - The boy swallowed and said nothing more. He knew Lois could do it.

Once this point has been clarified, she picked up the photos of his hands, staring him. She had a look at them: red-blue blur everywhere.

- And... have you spent ink to print this? - She reproached him. - Doesn't your digicam have autofocus or something? Even a drunk monkey can do better pictures!

He bent his head down to watch the camera around his neck.

- Listen Olsen!, grab your camera, get out there and look up the sky until you have stiff neck and get something worthy of front page! - Ms. Lane gave him the photos, then she turned and rushed to the chief editor's office.

- Yes, Miss Lane! - The boy managed to say when she had already gotten into the elevator.

The kid, far from feeling small, ran toward the exit door, but stopped halfway, then he smiled and went striding upstairs.


	4. bank robbery

He checked his clothes in just a few miliseconds: shoes on, tie tied, shirt tucked in, fly shut and ... OK, reporter's glasses .

A second later Clark Kent was perfectly integrated into the laughing crowd that flocked to watch the scene in the middle of the street, well, a few feets up in fact.

- Please! - wailed a man with balaclava. He was hanging from the letter 'P' of the 'BANK METROPOLIS' located over the front door of the building.

Most people were mocking the situation, others were perplexed wondering how he got up there and only a few claimed that something had lifted him into the air. The most surprised were the employees of the bank, who found all the spoils on the counter, only seconds after the thief left the building.

- Please ... Call the police! I have a fear of heights! -The man said just before getting to mourn as a child.

- You must have thought it before, lad! - A woman shouted from the window of a building, causing general laughter and a burst of spontaneous applause.

People whistled and clapped, did not know very well 'what' or 'who' run their flattery, but it was a way to show their support and approval. At that moment a police car arrived and two officers got out and gawked the situation.

- Holy crap! I think that our friend has scored a point before us again. - Said the shorter and thinner one - I'm not complaining, you know, Sergeant.

- I understand you, Corporal. -Replied his companion,- Write it down on both, as the commander said. And then, call the lighting service and ask for the truck they use to change the bulbs to the streetlights.

Clark quietly walked away toward the Deli. He knew from his experience that Lois did not realize how hungry she was until her stomach roared, and by then it was better to have something rich in protein, and spicy, for her.


	5. Perry The Inquisitor

- Come in, Lane! - the chief editor roared while made a gesture with his hand. He was having a look at the 'The Inquisitor' today issue.

Lois closed the door behind her and walked with a firm step toward the desk of Perry White. Without a word he pulled away the newspaper and glared at him.

- Don't read that rubbish, chief, The Planet plays in the professional league while 'that' is worse than the leaflets announcing the apocalypse. - she reproached him while flashing a look at the main page.

A composition of red blur pictures were accompanying the headline: 'Is it a bird?, Is it a plane?' . She folded it and with a sudden movement put it in the trash. Perry smiled to his best reporter and rose from his chair.

- Kid, I know it's tabloid press, but they have good nose - he said, walking around the table.

- Come on! Perry! - She replied briskly - When we really have the story we will post it. But we can not join to the rumor mill or the gossip press! We get hundreds of false clues, touched photos, contradictory witnesses ... - It seemed that she would continue the list but she took a deep breath and looked at his boss - I ... Clark and I will find you the scoop or the big lie behind the blur, chief, but we need ... time.

The editor noticed that his reporter, after saying the latter, had stopped for a moment staring, but she woke up quickly.

- So ... What do we have for today, chief? - He asked with a beaming smile.

Perry was about to ask if everything was fine. He appreciated Lois as a daughter, but he knew that she don't feel comfortable talking about personal matters, so he decided to give her some space.

- Ok. Your demands, Lois.- He said smiling back - I know you have contacts at the Pentagon.

- O yes I have several, what do you need to know, Perry? - She asked adjusting his glasses coquettishly.

- I need your _most_ important contact, Lois. - He answered mysteriously as he turned to sit in his chair.

-Oh ... I understand. The _most_ important. - She repeated - I don't know if you are ready to have a rendezvous with General Sam Lane, Perry.


	6. working at the planet

When Clark go into The Planet everything was a hustle and bustle of busy people, several phones rang without anyone to pick up and the clicking of computer keyboards could be heard as background music.

He greeted multiple partners before he reach Lois' empty desk. There were no trace of her or her long-suffering assistant, Jeff. He hesitated what to ask for Lois while he was in line at the Deli and he tried to contact her, but he couldn't so he left a message to Jeff. Although the boy was assistant reporter, he had become her patient messenger and for some reason Jeff liked it.

He went to the coffee's coner and selected a pair of maple donuts that carefully placed on a plate. He prepared a good pot of express coffee for Lois too.

He carried the donuts to her desk, in front of his. He sat down and began to check his emails ... 53 new messages and almost all were redirected from the address The Planet had to provide clues about the red-blue blur.

Well, at least he had the advantage on that topic.

* * *

Everyone outside could hear voices inside the office of Perry White, at that moment opened the door.

- If you remember, I'm the one who said 2012 would just be another Y2K scare and I was right. - said Lois still inside.

- Not to fear, White. If there's an scandal in the Pentagon, yours truly will be the one to find it. - she concluded before leaving his editor's office and close the door behind him.

Lois smiled as she thought she got his way, she had distracted Perry's attention from the blur to give him a potentially interesting topic, although that involve having to coax information out of her father.

- Miss Lane! - Jeff approached her carrying a basket on his right arm and several reports in the other.

Before she turned, the guy was reporting on her open tasks.

- Seven calls of State's Department, confirmation of his flight to Jordan, fruit basket of the Dalai Lama ... - he said passing the basket to her, who took it calmly, as if she had much practice of dealing with bulky gifts from their interviewees.

-... and Clark is on Deli, he asked if you wanted pastrami or roast beef. - he said referring to his notes and sincerely waiting for a response.

Instead, she gave him the fruit basket and turned to the elevator, while she murmured something that Jeff seemed to understand as "Clark would forget his head if it was not attached by the tie."

- Oh, and there's something else - said the boy as he ran after her to get into the elevator well.

- Yes? - she asked. Jeff awkwardly held out her the morning newspaper while the elevator door closed. In the headline she read, 'Lex Luthor announces run for presidency'.

* * *

When Clark was bored, like now, without Lois telling about something that had happened to her, he couldn't _switch off_ easyly. Right now, though apparently he was sitting reading the computer screen, part of his brain could hear everything going on around him.

He had gotten used to it without going crazy. He had learned to take it as a _subconscious_ process that was checking his environment and, it alerted his _conscious_part when it found something unusual.

Right now he known, for example, that a dog walker was running down the street behind a dog that had escaped, that the monorail was going to get to the downtown stop in 40 seconds and that Lois was downing in the elevator complaining about something.

The elevator door opened. An angry Lois went out steadily.

- Luthor is making the play to the Oval Office and White has me playing dodgeball with armchair quaterbacks of the Pentagon !? -she complained while walking to his desk, Jeff and the basket of fruit scarcely followed her.

- I can't believe it! - Lois muttered while throwing the newspaper on his desk. She looked up expecting to find Clark in his place but all she saw were his glasses and his chair spinning empty.

One second before she had heard a stream of air. She was looking thoughtfully at the Clark's empty desk, knowing that within seconds _something _was going to happen _somewhere_, and she certainly was going to miss it.

- News plane lost power! It's aimed straight for the Daily Planet! - shouted a man while the uproar of people running from place to place.

Lois hurried toward the exit door, "this time I will not miss it," she thought. As she began to climb the stairs turned to shouting the name of her photographer .

- Olsen! - her voice was heard over the din of people in the draft, but she did not see the kid.

- Olsen! - she yelled even louder, but she got no response.

- You had better be getting every pixel of this. - she muttered as she reached the street.

- Look!, Up in the sky! - a man shouted.

Lois looked stunned excited to heaven, while Jeff and the others looked up surprised and scared.


	7. plane out of control

The plane, out of control, headed dangerously close to the golden globe at the top of The Daily Planet skyscraper.

- Shit! - Olsen said while trying to adjust the camera .

He looked at the sky and swallowed. The plane announcing the Metropolis World's Fair was rushing towards him sharply. He pointed with the camera and tried to focus. He adjusted the shutter speed while his whole body was trembling. He closed his eyes and took a photo. He could hear, inside his mind, Lois Lane saying it was waste.

Well, it was all or nothing, perhaps after the impact somebody will find his camera, he thought. He lay on the floor of the roof and resting on a ledge, he managed to shoot a couple of bursts following the fly of the plane. When the impact seemed imminent the plane turned gently and veered to the beach. The boy had to sit up and continued taking pictures until it were out of sight.

- How the hell ... ? - Olsen said. He did not understand how the plane had regained control and fly away gracefully. He reviewed the photos looking at the screen of his digital camera, going backwards and forwards.

At first glance he saw nothing, but one of them spotted a red blur in the sky. He review them again and again.

- The Blur did it! - Murmured the photographer - but I can't see how...

He suddenly noticed a detail ... from one photo to another was a difference ... yes, below the plane, on the fuselage, a ..._ man? _He had to enlarge that picture and this time it would not be wasting ink.


	8. Big first page

In the basement of the Planet, Lois was moving around his desk with the telephone handset. She feel frustrated when he tried to talk to his father, and she had to endure another middle-aged man having a fit, few minutes ago.

- Listen ... Wait! ... LISTEN, DAD! ... - She cry out. Some journalists turned their heads, she did not even notice.

- All right, Dad! ... I'm going to hang! ... When you're ready to open your ears to hear me, call me! ... GOODBYE, GENERAL! - She pounded the phone until it happened to be hanging.

Some years ago his father was devoted to the troops but now he was working in political issues. Sometimes he had given her a tip-off, but this time he was in his 'Cold War' role.

He walked steadily toward the coffee's corner while muttering against her dad. At that time Clark entered the door to the room of reporters.

- Where the hell have you been!? - Lois cried yet altered. The man first get surprised and then smiled and finally got close to her.

- Someone has landed a yellow plane in front of a fire hydrant on Main Street, can you imagine the traffic jam? - He replied while he was looking for a empty cup with her.

- Yeah, yeah, that - she said before taking the coffeepot and fill his cup with steaming coffee. He noticed something strange but before he had time to ask, she went on.

- At least we get information straight from the horse's mouth, right? - she said while she was looking for the sugar, which was right in front of her. It was the typical sign that she was puzzling over something in his head.

- Lois - he said picking up a sugar cube. She took it with one hand and with the other was to take the cup of coffee from Clark's hand but he moved his arm putting it out of his reach.

- Careful, it's hot. - he warned her holding the cup high up. She then lifted her head. Their eyes met for a few seconds and they did not move. Lois relaxed and smiled while looking at him. He held the cup to his lips, but instead of drinking, blew lightly and offered it to her. She took it carefully and was not surprised that it was perfect to drink.

- _Cheat _- she whispered before going to her desk, smiling.

Before Lois sat down, she heard the elevator door opening and Perry White went out of it like a shot.

- Stop the presses! - the chief editor shouted with his hands up.

People did not stopped as does in the movies, but after a few seconds they started paying attention, because if the boss gets on a table with wide eyes you should play along with him.

- Stop working and listen to me! - Perry encouraged them. People came to him in surprise. It was not the first time the chief made a scene, but this was the first one with atrezzo.

- Olsen, bring it here! Where everyone could see it! - He said looking back. Something was getting out the elevator, it seemed an easel with a large canvas, covered with a sheet.

Lois looked towards Clark uneasy, as if she were expecting him to give her some clue about what was covered, but he returned the same look pretending to be clueless. He went to pay attention to what would happen. She kept one step behind him and murmured in a almost inaudible whisper "So now you don't cheat, don't you?" she knew that only he would hear.

- Ladies and gentlemen! You'll be lucky to live a historic moment in the Planet! - Perry said, pointing to the public.

- A story which will take us to the legend of journalism!, Look at the photo of the front page of our next edition! - He said just before removing the sheet with a theatrical movement. He exposed a giant version of the first page of the newspaper but with no words.

The reporters were petrified at the photo that occupied the center of the page. It bring a big smile to Lois' face while Clark's was turning red.

It was a picture of the plane dodging the Planet building, with a human figure that seemed to hold the plane on their backs .

- Is that ... a geek with The Blur 'S' .. in their pajamas? - Said a voice from the group.

- So the blur ... Is just a man? That guy? - Said another voice surprised.

- Damn, how can that be the only thing you are thinking of! - Perry encouraged them - You're reporters! You have to sell newspapers! Give me a headline! - He waited.

- Not just a man! - Said a familiar voice in the drafting. Everyone turned towards Lois, who was admiring the photography as a schoolgirl. She went to the canvas, and breathed deeply. - But a super man. - She said enthusiastically.

- Awarded to Miss Lane! - Perry shouted turning to their editors.


	9. First page done

The morning passed very busy for the editors. For the first time in many years the chief editor had decided to make an extra edition to capture the first save of the blur like a person-blur.

Lois was reading the document on the screen of her computer repeteadly. She was changing words and moving phrases trying to find the perfect article. She have been thinking a lot in this day, the day that everyone would see the true hero of Metropolis, the day The Blur became real. Now show the hero was his responsibility. People must accept the hero behind the blur and not see it as a threat. That was not planned.

- Clark! - she said, leaning over the side of her monitor to his partner's desk, but it was empty.

She snorted. Just today, Clark was disappearing much more than usual. She wondered if from now things will be like this: he in the news and she writing about him.

- Hey! - She hear behind her.

The greeting returned it to the real world. He turned his chair and saw Clark adjusting his glasses. This simple fact made her feel much better.

- Just the man I was looking for! - She scolded - Come and make some constructive comments, we have the deadline until lunchtime!

He had read the article before she finished talking, but he approached and read it again at _normal_ speed.

- I like when you write and I edit - Lois said - but I could not wait .. . - She left the sentence incomplete.

Clark was inclined to read, he was so close that their glasses almost touched. She thought to grab his tie and give him a _review_.

- Oh, well, I've been helping Jimmy to glue stick the main title letters. - He said very seriously without taking his eyes off the screen.

- Crafts? - She muttered sarcastically, approached and whispered in his ear - you are a really bad liar, Clark Kent. They both smiled.

- So today I'm going to correct Lois Lane. It's a honor. Let me see. Where do I begin? ... - He said.

- Hey, just constructive critical, Smallville! - She replied with affection - and don't let the success go to your head - concluded with a grin.

* * *

Lois smiled along with Perry for the photo. Both posed in front of the huge front page that the editor had already completed. The headline read: "Not just a man but a super man." Olsen took the photo and everybody in the bullpen applauded, including Clark.

The editor in chief began to tell a story that also included a plane, plus an elephant in heat and a customs agent in Kenya. Clark was proud of his partner while everyone laughed. Without the help of Lois he would not have decided to take his fate. The tenacity and courage she showed in their daily work was the source of his inspiration. She was a true super woman.

A dealer came up with the package of food. Clark came down from the clouds and attended him. Before he was aware Lois appeared out of nowhere, guided by the scent of spices and the hole she had in her stomach.

- This is the best time of day, Smallville: when I am hungry and there is food. - She said looking at the package and ready to open it.

He smiled and looked seductively.

- That's what you whispered the other night but I remember that it was in a different context ... Ow! - He pretended when she nudged him. She smiled back.

- Look. Today is a very nice day: bright sun, light breeze ... Let's have a picnic in the park, ok? - Clark said. She was pleasantly surprised with the offer. She nodded and they both left.


	10. picnic

Clark always suggested to her simple and romantic things which she loved, but she would never admit it in public. Instead she always carried him to basketball, baseball or football. Although he was not very interested in sports, he just enjoyed seeing Lois shouting at a referee.

Sitting on a park bench, Clark observed packets an instant.

- Pastrami or Roatsbeef? - He asked. She did not answer immediately, she liked to see how he raised his eyebrows while he expected her answer.

- Pastrami, of course. - He handed her one of the packages and she took it with determination.

- You already know what I always say: the spicy beef to the hot girl, and the roast one for the boy farmer. - she smiled and unwrapped the meal.

- I don't know how I forgot it. - He said. He watched as she took a big bite. He did the same with his.

- Congratulations. You got the first page again. - he said. She swallowed and drank some soda.

- Oh ... Congratulations to you too. - She said just before inflict another bite of her victim.

- Why? Spelling corrections? You know that the program has an option to correct them? - Clark asked sarcastically.

- I get cranky. It underlines everything I write. - Lois replied just after the swallow - and I was not thinking about that, cowboy. - she said just before drink and smile at him.

A breeze blew the leaves of the trees. Clark looked up to see the top of the tree that provided shade.

- Busy morning? - Her comment returned him to the real world.

- Yeah. - He answered.

- For me, it has been better than I expected. I had postpone the boring work of cover the political summit in Jordan. - She said while studying where to attack the sandwich.

- Mmm? Lois Lane missing an opportunity to embarrass international politicians? - He said surprised - I thought you'd be getting ready to assert a few left hooks!

She chewed and swallowed before answering.

- It's 'The General' - she said with a little frustration in her voice.

Clark changed her face. Lois's father had always treated him as a recruit and the relationship between father and daughter was not much better. Both had a character so strong that they clashed constantly.

- This morning, Perry wanted to sound out him, Can you imagine it? - She said gesturing with his free hand.

He pay attention to her explanation.

- Perry 'Bulldog' White versus Sam 'The General' Lane. Later someone would have had to pick up the pieces with a shovel. So I have called him ... - she paused for eagerly munching her meal.

- I'm glad I'm not the pastrami. - said Clark. His comment nearly choked her. He helped her with a pat on her back and when she recovered she continued

-... he has treated me like a brat as usual, and now he has added his contempt for journalists. - she muttered as he lowered his eyes.

The issue was not new to Clark, but what surprised him is that now Lois was showing his displeasure.

- Maybe he is trying to protect you, Lois. You know that he's a bit rough... as when he appeared with the tank the day we committed - he tried to cheer her.

- Oh, my God do not remind me! - she wrapped what was left of her sandwich and stood up. She walked a few steps and turned to Clark with her arms crossed.

- Maybe it is the gene 'Lane', isn't it? - she looked at Clark. - I'm worried about it. Maybe someday I had a bad relationship with my... our children. - she said with a sigh.

Clark stood up like a bullet from the bank, approached her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She was crestfallen.

- Lois, believe me when I say that it will _never_ happen ... - he said in a tone morally convinced.

Both remained silent for a moment.

- Wait, are you telling me you're ... we're...?

- Oh, no, Clark, I'm not... , sorry ... - she interrupted him looking up and supporting his hands on his chest.

- It's just ... I've been thinking ... - She looked down again. - I haven't had a good example at home ... - she said.

- I know, but you have your instinct. If you are worry about it now is because your brain is trying to find the way to do it better when you become... 'the mother'. - He said convincing her.

She relaxed and hugged him.

- Anyway, I would prefer we had a 'Clarky': a kind, calm and good boy. - she said with a smile.

- Do you? But I think it would be funnier to have a little Lois playing pranks at home - he told her as he returned the hug.

- Someday you'll regret what you just said - she told him just before their lips met in a tender kiss.

The sound of the birds which had come to eat some bread crumbs interrupted the reverie of the couple.

- Hey! I has not finished with that! - Lois said while frightened birds and Clark laughed.


	11. Luthor

The view from the top floor of the LuthorCorp building was impressive. On a clear day like today you could get to see how the city had expanded as far as the eye could see.

Lex Luthor had ordered to move his office to the top floor. It was the first thing he did when he regained control of his company, after more than two years away.

But now the last thing Mr. Luthor was interested in was contemplating the landscape. After his decision of becoming presidential candidate a lot of work awaited him. He was preparing his next visit to Jordan along with several trusted people, to mingle with the high political and seek future allies.

The intercom rang and Luthor said:

- I asked expressly nobody bother me. - he said without looking up from his monitor.

- Mr Luthor, A Daily Planet extra has been published. - said a voice at the end of the line.

- Ah! if so... what are you waiting to bring it to me? - he said pressing a button and abruptly cutting off communication.

In less than a minute Lex Luthor had in his hands the newspaper. It was not what he was expecting. The most powerful citizen of Metropolis began his race for the White House but he was overshadowed by ... who was this super _guy_?

He read the article quickly. It was a celebration of traditional American values mixed with a straightforward language to connect with people. "Pure trash" he thought. He did not surprise when read the byline: Lois Lane.

Lex Luthor looked out the window of his office. The Planet was very close to Luthor Corp., but ended several floors below. He decided it was time for a visit to his neighbors.

* * *

A reading floor lamp appeared at the door of the Daily Planet, Jeff was surprised, but when he saw Lois Lane get behind the lamp he was not surprised at all.

- Let me help you, Miss Lane. - the boy said kindly while clutching the lamp to help her pass it through the door.

- Damn business hours - she muttered. She and Jeff went downstairs and placed the lamp next to Clark's desk.

- It's a very nice lamp, Miss Lane, but I think it doesn't match with the functional style of the office. - Jeff said admiring the details of a carving.

- I have been trying to buy it for a week... - she began to explain as she straigthened her skirt. - A whole week! but I always arrived after the store had closed. So I said 'that's as far as I can go' So here it is: the reading lamp. Now I just need to find a good armchair.

Perry White appeared carrying the Planet last issue, ready to congratulate to his best reporter once again. It was been selling like hot cakes. He saw Lois testing the luminous intensity of a lamp that he did not remember seeing before.

- But what the hell does this in my bullpen? - Perry began, surprised, but Lois interrupted.

- Look, Perry. Clark and I no longer have to open the fridge to read. - Lois said while removing the newspaper out of his hand. She had to remember to get a copy to keep as a souvenir.

- I thought that you had moved months ago. - said Perry missed. Lois was admiring the cover absorbed.

Several memories passed through her mind: The night she found Clark in the cornfield, the period she was living in the Kent farm, the day Clark started working with her on the Planet, the moment when she realized that she loved him, that time in the barn when Clark told her she was all that he had been looking for, the night he discovered his secret ... She noticed as his eyes moistened, but she was strong and managed to recover.

- Oh, well, we buy things as we are going to need them. - Lois said as she left the newspaper and sat on her desk. - And I have my basic needs met with the fridge and the bed.

- Ok. I have been young too and I've been in love - Perry said looking at the light - by the way, where is Clark?

At that moment, before Lois could say anything, a big distubance happens, everyone looked towards the door. Lex Luthor was there with several bodyguards.


	12. Perry & Lane vs Luthor

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife in Perry White's office. Lex Luthor had asked to speak with Perry and Lois in a private place. None of the three had sat down, Perry was leaning against his desk quietly, Lois was standing at his side with her arms crossed and looking defiantly at Lex who was taking a walk around the office admiring Perry's souvenirs.

- Well, Mr. Luthor, tell us what brings you to the trenches, we have work to do. - White said, breaking the ice.

- You know Mr. White, when I regain the control of The Planet, you will have to look for another job - Lex said while admiring a photo of Perry near the Great Wall of China.

- You should look for another newspaper to buy - responded Lois.

Lex stared at her and smiled. He liked Lois from the first day he met her. The only drawback is that they both had always been on opposite sides.

- Lex Luthor always 'get' the best. - Said about her .- You could get it too. These pearls are not up to you.

Lex made mention of touching one of her earrings and she stepped back.

- I believed you were a woman with a better taste, Mrs. ... Kent. Congratulations, indeed. - Lex said.

Lois was unfazed.

- Well, I see that this is not with me so, if you'll excuse me - Perry said as he walked away.

- I want the Planet follow up on my campaign - Lex said loudly. Perry stopped in his tracks. Lex went on.

- In exclusive. Charity events, gala parties, a personal monitoring. Front page news. I want the credibility of the Planet and the pen of Lois Lane. Of course all collaboration will be generously rewarded - said a Lex Luthor with the safety of someone used to getting everything he asks.

Perry turned to Lex and looked into his eyes. Lois knew very well that look so she stepped back.

- Have you seen what is writing into that door? - Perry said very calm - you'll read: _'Perry White, editor in chief'_

- The day it reads under, _'who drops his pants for Lex Luthor's money' _come back and fuck me! - Perry concluded with a much higher voice tone.

- And now, if you'll excuse me, I have a newspaper to attend - Perry said opening the door.

- This is one of those moments that you will regret, White. - Took one last glance at Lois, were dismissed with a nod and left the office.

Perry went to his desk and stopped the tape recorder which was hidden in a wooden African statue. Then he deep breath. Lois looked at him quizzically, he noticed it.

- Just for the record that he started it.- he said to Lois.

Lois then turned the cap of a pen she carried in her jacket pocket and smiled. Perry smiled back. When he arrives, Lois is back.


	13. Clark at store

Clark Kent was adjusting his tie for the umpteenth time today. He headed for the Planet, tired but happy, and with a few exploits of his alter ego to write with Lois.

The greatest architect of his _moonlighting_ was Lois. He knew he had a duty to other people, but without his normal life with Lois he felt empty. First he tried to be a character in Lois' life, to live a life close to her, not with her. When he learned that he loved her and that he could not settle for working together he had to decide between waiting for her to accept him with all his Kryptonian backpack or let her go. But Lois is not the kind of people who wait others make decisions for her. She was actually decided that she preferred the kind of life that Clark Kent offered her before any life that anyone could offer her. Lois was the one who decided it was time to create a hero who did not lead to confusion as she had with the mysterious blur.

Clark stopped at the kiosk next to the Daily Planet and he entertained flipping through a magazine. Beside a little boy asked his father to buy him a Warrior Angel comic. He watched as the father agreed but on condition that the child ate vegetables for dinner. The child did the promise and got his comic, both walked away down the street.

Clark was excited about the idea of becoming father, but Lois and he were uncertain they could have biological children. He spent some time getting tests supervised by trusted experts in Queen Industries but before they reached any conclusions Lois told him to stop from getting tested, because 'you aren't a lab rat and you aren't ill, you are just Kryptonian' she said him.

Lois knew Clark not only 'wanted' to be a father, but he 'needed' to be a father to feel complete. When doctors told them that they had found '99% biological incompatibilities' he nearly broke into tears, but she said something that etched in his mind:

- I assure you that we will become parents, Clark, no matter what those doctors say. If we really want we will be, and we don't mind if they are biological or adopted children, right?

He hugged her and said that he loved her so much. Lois then told him that it would be best not to 'put impediments' to have children. Clark still had the hope of having a creature that looked like him and Lois, and he wanted to keep that illusion, but sometimes he wondered if after all the years that illusion become anxiety ... Would they be able to overcome it? His wife had no such need so close to the skin like him, but if it ever surfaced, Lois was so passionate ... would she put motherhood before their relationship? In short, these were the uncertainties of life.

He back to reality. He thought that by now his alter ego had already earned his daily bread, now Clark Kent should bring home the bacon. He did not take a night off for many days ago. Tonight he would ask some 'friends' for patrolling the streets.


	14. the meeting

Lois was excited telling a group of colleagues around her how Perry White had made Lex Luthor's name mud, everyone was laughing. Despite she had a cup of coffee in his hands, she was gesturing each word like she used to.

Jeff approached the group with a big envelope on his hands and managed to get Lois' attention, who drank her coffee and attended the boy.

- This envelope was in your mail box, Miss Lane - he explained.

- Oh. Thanks, Jeff. - She replied with good humor, the boy was surprised and stunned because she has call him 'Jeff'.

Lois went to her desk while reviewing the envelope out: no address or sender and it was thick, not much but enough to raise anyone's suspicions. However it was not closed and she could see its contents without removing the envelope: a music magazine with a Bon Jovi special issue.

She was thunderstruck when she saw it, she felt Jeff standing behind her as well. She was feeling a blush on her cheeks, she turned and ask him to prepare another pot of coffee. She rushed to the photocopier room and locked it. She could not wait to take a look, but she did not want her sophisticated woman image was tarnished to be seen leafing through a magazine as a teenager.

The only person on Earth who she had confessed that she liked the music of Bon Jovi was Clark,it was at a dinner with too much 'pinot noir'. She had flatly denied it under oath. She had explained him that having a stick signed by one-armed drummer of Def Leppard was completely incompatible with like Bon Jovi's music. Clark did not understand the reason and occasionally he teased her, like now.

She found a handwritten note between the pages of the magazine: "Take a break and go up and smell the flowers." she smiled and realized that she was trembling because emotion.

* * *

The view from the roof of the Daily Planet was fabulous. It was already getting dark. The reddish hue of the sky to the west contrasted with the cool blue dominating the skyline to the east. Neon lights in the commercial areas of the city were flashing and the cars began to invade the streets like little ants.

Clark was looking at the view, hidden in the shadows. He sensed it was going to be a quiet night. He had detected a storm a few miles away, it would come within hours to the city: the thieves would not leave their hideouts until the rain was over.

He heard the roof door creaking. He saw Lois creeping into the roof. She was moving her head, looking for him. He had already secured placed where she didn't find him but he could see her.

- Clark? - She asked as she folded her arms caught by a gust of wind.

Instantly she noticed a newspaper placed on the ground with a stone on top so it didn't fly. She could have sworn that just a second before it was not there.

She went and picked it up, it was the special evening issue with her front page. She smiled like a fool looking at the cover. A deep voice startled her.

- Sorry. I had disappointed you, Miss Lane. Maybe you were expecting other person.

The voice sounded like it came from the space, not from a person. It was firm and serious and it echoed through the walls. Lois bent over looking up suspiciously, her eyes wide and she try to speak but she realized she could not utter a word.

- Sorry, did not mean to scare you.

This time she made out its origin, it came from the other side of the roof. She took a few steps and looked to the left. She saw the silhouette of a tall, muscular man with close-fitting clothing and a cape flapping in the wind. He was backlighting and she can not see the color of his clothes. He had an impressive size, as a fisherman on the edge of the bank prepared to dive on his prey.

- Scared? who? me? - Lois managed to say in a voice purporting to show indifference, but even she did not believe herself.

- You will need more than a little _deep throat _trick to get me goose bumps! - she explained with bravado, now more convincing.

- So, the bristling hair on your neck is because the night cold?

Lois noted that the voice came from behind her, she saw: the silhouette of the man was gone from where she was watching . She turned quickly but did not see anything, just felt a rush of air.

- Exactly. It's getting colder. - She said aloud, not knowing where to speak.

- And I would appreciate you stopped moving for a more mainstream conversation. - She added in a tone of annoyance that Clark found very funny.

He placed in front of her, but several meters away and floating in the air throughout the void of the height of the Planet under his feet. Lois saw him and felt a tingling deep in his stomach that made her move away from the ledge and find a safer place near the door.

Although Clark had already been given her a few sky-tours, she still had not been accustomed to so blithely defy gravity.

He advanced to be standing on the ledge where she had been leaning. It was almost dark and though the Planet globe was lit, the piece of roof where they were was quite dark, however, Lois could see something else with their eyes already accustomed.

With a frown, look serious, straight jaw mouth firmly closed, the expression of Clark changed radically. Even she was difficult to find a small glimpse of the friendly journalist who she was in love.

She wanted to believe that in other circumstances, if she did not know Clark's secret identity, she had recognized the man behind the guise of the hero. But she had serious doubts that this would have been.

- I remember you were more talkative when we use the phone booth. - He said and smiled slightly.

It was incredible, even his smile was different, thought Lois.

- Well, if you have something to say just tell me - she said a little defensively - Actually I had only come to give me a break.

She had caught him again, thought Clark. Even nervous, Lois was able to beat him. He extended his hand in a friendly gesture and said two words:

- Thank you.

She did not react immediately, she was examining every detail of his body language. With shirt and tie Clark seemed only a "big" man and his behavior was patient and kind. With tight outfit bringing out his muscles, the great "S" in his chest and the heavy cape, any movement looked like much more energetic and determined.

- ... Thanks?, Why? - She asked in a whisper.

- For your last article. I read it. I really thank you for ... being my best ally. - he said emphasizing the last two words.

Lois took to shake his hand. Her greeting was strong but the man's arm barely moved with her shaking.

- Thank you! - she said exulted. In her head hovered many words "thanks for existing, thanks for giving back to others, thanks for ..."; looked down a moment before speaking.

- Thank you for having decided to fit into our lives and, personally, thank you for making me a participant and not letting me escape to another continent. - she concluded still holding his hand. Now he was the one who was speechless.

Lois' words had much subliminal content, as well as their own. Despite he had been working conscientiously his alter ego personality, he was not sure how to respond her. His gestures, his movements, his posture, his voice, his vocabulary: he had studied all millimeterly. But sometimes, when his feelings were mixed, he could do or say anything to uncover him. Although only noticed the presence of Lois, they both agreed to be rigorous and always fully differentiate Clark Kent 'journalist' and Clark Kent 'the red blue blur'. He did not want to ruin his human life.

Lois was shooking his hand like a schoolgirl to a rock star. He wanted to embrace her, to fly out - literally - take her home, where the only furniture was a large bed, and pull the curtains -if any- but what he did was resign and answer:

- I am the lucky one, to have found you. Believe me, Miss Lane.

Lois looked at his eyes and dropped her hand slowly, like a caress. His tendons were more marked than in Clark, but the heat given off was identical. It was getting colder up there but she withstood the urge to hug him.

- Always at your service.- she said with a smile.

Clark jumped back and floating in the air added with a slight smile:

- I will be watching you. Don't get into trouble.

Lois blinked and he dissapeared. She looked at the horizon, the sun had set and the city lights shining brightly. She breathed deeply embracing the newspaper to her chest.

- It's been a great day - said. Then she turned around and went back down to the basement of the building.


	15. Embarrassing moment

The skyscrapers of the Daily Planet was a curious example of art-deco architecture in Metropolis, in the facade of the building you could see a catalog of marine motifs such as fishes, corals, shells, starfishes, seahorses and geometric patterns, as which Lois Lane was looking in the wood paneling that covered the elevator inside, while waiting for came to the basement floors.

Just a moment ago she was going cold on the roof, now she was hot and did nothing but fanning and puffing, she told herself "Lois, you have to concentrate" she still had to plan her trip to the political summit in Jordan: hundreds of pages to review and to think questions to make politicians from various countries feel uncomfortable. She thought she would need a lot of coffee tonight...

The elevator door finally opened and she went diligently to her desk. She noted that there were very few co-workers, not surprisingly, the "deadline" was over and only those who wanted to advance work stayed.

And there was Clark, admiring the light that Lois had bought while he was eating an apple of Dalai Lama's fruit basket. He saw her approaching, as he was full mouth he greeted her with a hand gesture.

- Hey! Where have you been? - She greeted him in her perfect role of embarrassed woman.

Clark smiled, she smiled back and bit her lip thinking about how fast he was. He swallowed his mouthful.

- I come from the meteorology center, they said that the wind has changed and a storm is approaching.- he responded with his 'good boy' face.

Before the end of the sentence Lois had come and had passed both arms above his shoulders around his neck. She knew she had to work, but seeing his lips moist with apple juice also decided that she needed a kiss.

Clark bowed his head without question and only when their mouths were so close that they could feel the heat from each other, they kissed as slowly and sensually that some colleagues felt uneasy and suddenly remembered that they had something to do elsewhere, only a journalist kept in his chair, apparently he have to work.

She had thrown all his weight on him, who held round her waist with one arm, keeping her as close as he could. He still had in his hand the apple with a bite taken, only because he had been taught from childhood not to waste food. Lois liked the pleasant apple flavor so much that she dared to suck and bite his lower lip slightly, at that moment he was about to drop the fruit.

When she decided to finish the kiss, she unhooked from his neck and smile to him. Clark loosened his embrace and she straightened his tie and his shirt a bit as an excuse to caress his shoulders and chest. Then he froze, with his eyes wide open.

- What? - She asked fun while making mention to step back, but he didn't let her move from where she was.

- Clark? - Now she asked surprised.

- Don't... move you... Lois - he said in a feeble voice, without gesture a muscle.

She trusted him, knowing it could be something important, she embraced him slyly and asked in a voice almost inaudible to a human:

- Tell me... have you seen something?, heard something?, any rock starting with 'K'?

He was silent for several seconds and swallowed.

- Expressed with your words ... - he began to explain - let's say the star quarterback is out and wants to score a touchdown - he said sheepishly.

She was waiting for a reason or something heroic plot. She looked into his eyes.

- You mean... the general has brought the heavy artillery? - she tried to confirm it by asking in a whisper.

- Yes. -he answered embarrassed.

- Are you sure? you are overreacting, aren't you? Because I did not notice ... - she started to say it, but then he turned a little and she noticed it.

- Well. Ok. You aren't. - Lois sighed. - The rocket is waiting on the shuttle countdown - she said, can not supress a smile.

- Metaphors are not helping me, Lois. And don't laugh, please. - he said as he was more red.

- Sorry, honey. Just think in cold things, like a big iceberg and things doesn't turn you on, like a big Texas oil drilling. - she said simulating a sexy voice.

- You have choosed a bad time to ashamed me, I'm very embarrassed.

- Oh, come on, it could be worse ... Hey, look, here comes Perry

Clark made a face of horror.

- Relax, just kidding! Listen, there is only the odd guy working background. We could go discreetly to your desk ...

- No. We would catch much attention.

- Ok. From here you could try to get the fruit basket to cover your ...

- Put on it there? I don't think it's a good idea, Lois.

- Okay. What about the Bon Jovi magazine?

- Mmm ... No.

- You're not being a good co-worker, Clark! - she berated him whispering.

- Just ... let's wait a bit ... - he said sweating.

- Ok.

Lois stood embracing him silently, Clark put every effort to review the Kryptonian alphabet mentally.

- How has it happened so fast? - She said stranged, after waiting less than a minute - Not normal, right?.

- I do not know ... is being a very long day ... I guess ... - he swallowed - Lois! What are you doing? Do not move, please!

- Be quiet! I was looking for Jeff, he is always behind me, I wish he did not see us in this situation.

- It's late. I told him to leave just a few minutes before you ... came up to me. - He said.

Both looked furtively to Clark's pants but there was no improvement.

- Hey, -she said- it would be a shame to waste it, the copy-room is empty and ...

- Lois!

- Just kidding!

At that time, the only partner who was in the newsroom raised to find a document in a filing cabinet, Lois quickly led Clark in fits and starts to his desk, sit him in his chair and push it to encasing it in place.

- It was easier you think, right? - She said triumphantly.

He stayed frozen sitting in his chair with the apple still in his hand. He had frightened face and gave off so much heat that he thought that his glasses steamed up. Lois handed him a glass of cold water he drank without breathing.

- Calm down, Smallville! You're not the first man who sets up his tent in public - she said as she picked up his glass and refilled it. He turned to down it in one go.

Lois went into his chair smiling, she sat down and looked at Clark. He seemed much more relieved, but looking at his crotch as if there was an alien there.

- Tell me what were you thinking, cowboy, so I could remember it to you when I need a ... express service.

He looked at her pleading for mercy and she laughed.

- Ok. Let's work a bit, so you sure cool down.


	16. More working

The bullpen was calm, only two reporters remained working, they always stay so late, two tables, one in front each other, illuminated only by two hoses and tonight, exceptionally, by a reading lamp too.

He was typing on his keyboard just like the first hour of the day, with total concentration, good speed, fully seated in the chair, back straight, like a drawing of those books that illustrate the correct way to work in an office.

She, however, could barely maintain concentration for five minutes. After that time, she stretched in her chair, opened her eyes to the fullest, shaked her head, whispered a few words of encouragement to herself and back again.

Clark got up and started collecting the remains of the Mexican food they had asked for dinner.

- Hey! If you're not going to eat it give it to me. - Lois asked.

He smiled and approached the plate with the last piece of ham and cheese _quesadilla_ that he had not eaten. She took it carefully to avoid staining and took a bite. Lois enjoyed it although the cheese was cold.

- You have an iron stomach. -said Clark looking her and smiling.

- Do you know? For a cowboy raised in Kansas, home of the American cholesterol, your stomach is like a little old lady's one. - she answered challenge to him.

- If you didn't have to work - he said- I would ask you to stick out the tequila you have hidden and I could demonstrate you what men's liver of Kansas is made of.

- Mmm! How do you know about the tequila? - She was surprised. He adjusted his glasses and put his face of 'angel'.

- Cheating. - she said, remembering the x-ray vision.

She finish the meal and wiped with a napkin.

- Speaking of cheaters, have you heard that this afternoon Perry and I have had the honor of be the target of a hostile takeover attempt by Lex Luthor? -she said changing the subject.

Clark's face changed dramatically, as if he had seen a ghost.

- Clark, wake up! - Lois said as she gave him a slap.

- Yeah, I heard something. - he said confusing.

- Well, listen. He wanted a 24 hours tracking of the Planet and that I personally extolled him to show to the world _the great man he is_ and _what a good president_he would be. - she said disgusting.

- Aha - Clark said getting worried.

- And he gave me contratulations on our wedding. - She said looked at him calmly.

- What?

- Yes, after it, he insinuated that you were a poor boy and tried to make advances -with his wallet- with me. - she concluded.

- He did what?

- But after all, if we put aside their selfishness, their desire for power, his arrogance and his strange complex that takes him to rob you all your girlfriends ... I could say he was nice. - Lois explained.

All the information his companion had released was spinning on Clark's head. He wondered which was Lex's plan. Knowing him, he always looks for his own benefit, but it always involves some 'loss' in other people. If Lex Luthor thinks you can offer him something, he will take it without asking you and then he will put his foot up so you can not complain. Now he had decided to become U.S. president, he would do anything to get it, Clark just expected that Lois wasn't in his way.

He went to his partner, who was trying to read the same paragraph for the fifth time, and with a gentle but determined movement turned her chair so they were face to face. That surprised her, and when she was about to complain she found Clark's face: she could see the worry in his eyes, but also a smile on his face, which reflected how proud he was of her. He doesn't say anything, but it was not necesary, she looked at him tenderly.

- Relax, the sophisticated new Lois Lane does not get into trouble. Besides, who would hurt a woman with glasses? - she joked smiling from ear to ear.

He moved closer and touched her cheek with the back of his hand, so softly that she get goose bumps. It was an attempt to caress her smile, because Lois had a smile that could light up a room and he did not understand how he had taken so long to realize. Perhaps it was because when they met her attitude toward him was torture him and his own attitude was to protect from her.

Curiously, the first time her smile made a deep impression on him was when he posed as Green Arrow. She smiled him and kissed him thinking he was Oliver, his boyfriend, so he realized that Lois could be stubborn, rough and rowdy but also passionate, generous and courageous. That moment was when the wall he has built to protect him, began to crack.

Clark's touch went from one cheek to another, slowly rubbing her chin, he could not stop looking in her eyes, she began to blush.

- I love you too - she said in a whisper.

- I have not said a peep. - He understood but was playing dumb.

- No, but I could feel it. - she said.

He smiled and went in search of her lips, but she stopped him.

- Don't think you can kiss me and then run away - she said sweetly.

- Who? Me? Why would I do such that thing? Besides, I have took a few hours off. - he told her.

She understood him and his eyes lit up.

- So what the hell are we doing here? Let's continue the evening at home. - she replied seductively.

- Ok. Come on. - He said as he get up diligently.

- Hey, Smallville! - She protested. He stopped short.

- Give me some advantage. I go out now and then you come. So when you come I'll be ready. -She said.

- Like in our first weekend? Well I remember the plan did not work out as you expected - he reminded her.

- I've improved a lot, Clark. - She said as she collected her things and walked up the stairs - and remember to bring the lamp. - she said just before disappearing through the door.

Clark stared at the door with the same annoyance he felt in the Scottish inn.


	17. Luthor Mansion

Storm clouds hovered over the night sky visible from the Luthor mansion, a few miles from Metropolis. Inside, Lex Luthor reclined on a couch with a glass of bourbon in his hand, was watching the newspaper carefully. One would have said he was reading with interest any news, but his gaze was fixed on the cover. As background music he was hearing a snippet of opera in which a tenor mourned the death of his beloved.

After a while he ended his drink and stood up. He approached to his desk, left the empty cup on it and looked for something into the drawer: a pair of scissors. When he started to cut the headline the tenor's voice trailed off and the whole orchestra stepped up its line to approach the musical climax.

When he finished, picked up a folder on his desk, opened it and found another story clipped from the newspaper that he had cut that same day: the announcement of his presidential race. Carefully he put the news he had just cut besides this, so he could see them both at once: her presidential bid and _that_Superman rescuing the out of control plane. The tenor returned to sing more angry at the loss of his lover wife, who had understood his words would have known that was he who had killed her, because of his jealousy.

Lex Luthor closed the file and enjoy the music a few seconds before a lightning burst into the darkness of his room and suddenly went completely dark. Lex react before a deafening thunder startled him. The storm was directly overhead.

The first thing he did was try to contact his personal security staff, but to his surprise the intercom was not working, 'it cann't be true' thought. All the security was itself fed by a generator in case of failure of the normal power: communication, security cameras, alarm, lock doors and windows...

Quickly he put away some books from the shelf beside his desk, revealing a security camera: it had no pilot light lit. He swore and ran to the door of the room, but he could not open it. On the other hand thought that in case of complete failure of the security system, the safest thing was to stay locked doors and windows.

He ran back to his desk, by the way he stumbled over something and heard some broken glass. He reached for his cell phone but there was not coverage 'OK, we've got against' thought.

At that time, when Lex Luthor was leaning with both hands on his desk, convinced that nothing of this was happening by chance, an impressive lightning lit the living room through the large window. Lex stared at the huge window, there were several bursts of light and with the last one, he saw something that left him stunned: The silhouette of a man with a cape waving because of the strong wind.


	18. Arriving home

The attic door opened slowly and quietly, a reading lamp was the first thing that appeared and then Clark carrying it gently with his head wet.

The attic was clear, just entering you were in the living room, fireplace and a kitchen on the left, a couple of rooms and a bathroom on the right and a large window in front communicating with a large terrace.

Lois loved it because it was centrally located and they could walk to work and Clark liked it because there, in the top, he could feel like in his barn, near the stars. It also had a good 'landing' and there was no prying neighbors.

Provisionally they had installed the queen bed in the living room because this had been a cold winter and the heating they only could afford was the heat of the fire of the hearth. The rooms were full of boxes, most Lois' things.

The first thing Clark saw was his wife huddled on the edge of the bed: she had spent so much time sleeping on the couch of Talon apartment and instinctively she curled up to sleep. He smiled and moved quietly through the dark room, leaving the lamp on the baptized 'reading corner': it just needed an armchair, a bookshelf and books.

He looked at Lois who was deep sleeping. He looked at his watch and then realized that perhaps he had delayed too much and she had fallen asleep waiting. He got angry with himself, he didn't noticed. He just needed a couple of hours of sleep, but Lois had a frenetic work, drank too much coffee and he didn't know how many hours she slept: sometimes she was working until late at night or she woke up early in the morning.

He blame himself in silence. He disappeared through the door of the room and appeared just a second later with pajama pants and T-shirt and with a towel drying his hair. At that time he noticed something that had not yet realized, Lois did not have a conventional pajamas, she was wearing an old plaid flannel sleevesless shirt, it was so big that served as a nightgown.

Clark thought it would be one of his shirts, whose else? Sometimes he had lent some shirts to Lois and he didn't remember she had gave back. Was the one she took when they met in Smallville and she interrupted him in the shower? It was ... more than nine years ago. Was she so sentimental as to keep the shirt as a souvenir?. Or would it be the one he lent her the day she wake up with hungover on the sofa in the farm? That was five years ago, he remembered very well. That was when a panic Lois admitted she loved him, but then she sought excuses to retract.

He smiled, remembering all these, left the towel aside and settled gently on the bed not to wake her. He leaned sideways, behind her and hugged her with his arm, the soft touch of flannel made him feel very comfortable. He closed his eyes and felt sleepy as he thought in her.

He did not have fallen asleep yet when heard the alarm clock and felt Lois moving quickly to turn off.

- Lois? - he asked still half asleep in the darkness of the room.

She rummaged and lit a flashlight that left up high so he could see how she pounced him and kissed him so passionately that he feared she was going to get hurt, so the only thing he could do was let her do until she moved away to breath.

- Hello - he said stunned - I'm home.

- Hello! - she said still panting - Did I calculate it well, right?

He rolled gently and placed above her and kiss her sensually on the mouth, she kiss him back and ended biting his lower lip.

- Calculated? - He asked.

- I knew you'd be late, and I knew that I would sleep and that you were unable to wake me up, so I set the alarm clock - she said triumphantly.

- This is my Lois - he said as he prepared to kiss her neck.

She gently pushed him, made him sit on the bed and she sat on him. He stroked her thighs and brought her closer to him, she held her breath for a second when felt his strong hands and immediately set out to kiss him holding his head with her both hands. Clark received a violent and passionate kiss, he loved the force that Lois used in the privacy but he often wondered if a normal man would be injured.

She waited a second to catch her breath and kissed him again, this time she was more delicate and began to play with her tongue in his mouth; he stunned and excited, join to her kiss.

Lois felt her lover's arms around her and with a quick but smooth movement he pressed her against his body. A great pleasure wrapped up and down as she felt her breasts against his hard chest, despite the clothes they both could feel every curve of the body of the other on his own. Then she had to stop her kiss and murmured, 'Oh my God', then he took the opportunity to gently kiss her neck.

Clark noted how she began to relax, she shook with every kiss and each caress with the tip of the tongue. He was gradually moving his lips stimulating her soft skin with his mouth, undid a few buttons and left to his reach most of the neck and Lois' shoulders.

He didn't want to take away her shirt, he liked its touch and he'll enjoy looking for holes where to slide his hands. She had begun to try to take his shirt away, but Lois can not pull away from his embrace, and had launched a battle to break his shirt.

He noted the struggle and made the sign of loosening their embrace to let her take over, but when she still had not removed his shirt he shot back with one hand holding her back and another below her thigh, he raised her enough to rub one of her breasts with his cheek through the shirt. She forgot about the shirt and everything that was around, she only heard her body asking more. Despite trying to hold back, she moaned deeply and when Clark caught her nipple with his teeth, through clothes, she groaned over strong. Then he stopped for a few seconds and whispered 'I won'. She recovered enough and said with a smile 'only the first assault', she removed his shirt and forced him to lie.


	19. Thinking

Clark watched the night darkness from his bed, only a few buildings were visible from the attic, they were all skyscrapers with colorful flashing lights on its top. On clear nights, the moon and bright stars were added to the horizon, it was not the same as in Smallville, but he liked it. Storm clouds were approaching tonight .

He turned his gaze to Lois, sleeping soundly beside him. She was lying on her back, bare, he was hypnotized watching the movements of her muscles with every breath. He had always heard that a woman after sex needed 'talk' and 'pampering', but Lois has never been this: what she really needed was sleep. It is also true that she never was satisfied with 'once', she used to recover in a few minutes and always asked for 'more'. To their surprise, 'Clark junior' had always answered, so Lois finally just fell exhausted.

He took the sheets and covered his bed partner, it was still cold to sleep naked, at least for a human being, Clark thought. Lois murmured something in a dream, turned to him and continued sleeping. He carefully pulled a lock of hair from her face and stared at her closed eyes. He would like to know if to stay awake after love a woman until exhaustion was in the nature of the Kryptonian man or it was part of his personality. A protective instinct awoke inside him seeing her lover lying beside him sleeping, defenseless.

As far as he knew, Kryptonians were warlike people, so it would be logical to think that the man who has left his 'seed' would stay awake to ensure the survival of his genes. It could be that. He realized that was beginning to wander, maybe he was beginning to sleep.

Lightning lit the attic room for a second and spent a few more until the thunder was hearded. Lois woke up startled and bewildered, looked at the clock and was glad to see that still several hours left to get up.


	20. Deadly Storm

Lightning lit the attic room for a second and spent a few more until the thunder was hearded. Lois woke up startled and bewildered, looked at the clock and was glad to see that still several hours left to get up.

She noticed the storm. The patter of raindrops on the glass window and the floor terrace was deafening. 'Now I understand why we could afford it' she thought. She could also hear the incessant flow of water through the pipes. 'At least drains are not clogged' thought trying to comfort.

She turned and found Clark sleeping like a baby. She wondered how he could hear Shelby barking asking for food several miles far away, but instead he remained asleep with this heavy rain.

Another flash lit the room and this enabled her to see for a second her husband naked. She smiled as she felt both her body and her mind filled with pleasure. Then came the thunder. She curled up and feel the caress of the sheets on her bare skin, she felt surprised that her body wanted more. 'Oh, come on! Do you want to break a Guinness record or something?' she told herself.

Unexpectedly, Clark moved his hand and stroked her arm. She looked at his face and, accustomed to the darkness, he could see his eyes open and staring at her.

- What record is that? - He asked seductively.

She adjusted the blanket and then realized that perhaps she had said aloud the sentence.

- The Great Flood is outside there but I have woken you? You need to check your ears, honey. - she answered sleepily.

He smiled and caressed her shoulder. He looked out the window and saw the rain falling. She watched him silently for a few seconds. When she awoke in the middle of the night and felt that he was not at her side a small part of her thought it was not fair, but then the other part of her which was proud of the work of Clark, which was much bigger, silent that little selfish part.

- If you have to go ... go, Clark. - She said tenderly.

- No. - he replied quickly. - Everything is quiet. Perhaps when the storm is over.

- Seen in this light, I think I will enjoy spending the storms in our home. - She whispered, stroking his chest with her fingertips.

Lightning lit up the room and almost immediately a deafening thunder made Lois yell and hugged to Clark's lap. He hugged her. He could feel her heart pounding and her body tense because of fright.

- This has been close, hasn't it? - He said when he noticed she was beginning to calm down.

She regained some composure and stopped drive her fingernails in his back.

- Who would have thought that a freak storm scared the same Lois Lane who infiltrated into a drug cartel in Ciudad Juarez to win the Pulitzer - he said affectionately.

- I still haven't won anything. - she said glad because he reminded her nomination.

- You will. - He assured her.

She smiled and sat on him, forcing him to lie face up. As she lay over him, all long she was, and leaned her head on his chest, he stroked her back and massaged her scalp. She knew she could reach ecstasy only feeling his strong hands caressing her as he was doing now. Her ears, her neck, shoulders, back, hips, her buttocks, he was going over every inch of her body as if he had not ever done before... she was very excited but did not want to rush.

She began to move smoothly. He had discovered Clark's skin was extremely hard to shock but was very flexible when it had only gentle pressure. So the best way to caress was rubbing her body against his. In the swing she found a nipple and licked it gently to harden.

Clark's hands were becoming more brazen as her own. And not only caress each other, but they went directly to give pleasure. When their mouths met there were no kisses, they just wanted to eat each other. Their breathing sped up and their hearts were beating wildly.

He knew she was ready and that excited him even more, she had noticed how 'Clark junior' had entered the game, from the shy initial 'hint' to the gravity challenge that it was now. She brushed his thigh, he moaned and she found it so sexy that decided she did not want wait anymore.

She rolled to lie down on her back and he accompanied her on his turn and stand on all fours above her. He lowered his head and kissed her passionately, she led him slowly until he put his stomach in her pubis. They stopped kissing and felt their hot bodies waiting for the next step.

Critical point had come. Clark had always feared to hurt Lois and he had always asked her for help to penetrate. She, before their first time together, thought he was exaggerating, but after experienced it she understood his fear. He never had hurt her, but they had to be more careful than normal.

Lois slipped her hand between her thighs, he left a little slack to let her comfortably placed and as soon she caught 'Clark junior' taught him the path. She moaned when she felt it 'crossing the door'. He suppressed the urge to push crazy. He bent his head to meet with one of her breasts which stifled a groan.

Slowly she made his way. Clark wasn't who moved, Lois was the one who softly enveloped him more and more. Only when it was all inside he pushed a little more. She encouraged him to go deeper and then Lois felt a gentle orgasm, that was not bad to be the fourth of the night.

After a few seconds to recover, she started moving her hips rhythmically, he joined to her smooth dance moves. Sometimes they were well synchronized and other lost the beat, then they both laughed, Lois apologized and let him set the rhythm, although it was Clark who was lost.

Between laughs and groans she again felt one last orgasm, in principle not very promising because she was exhausted, but as happend while the spasms of Clark's climax, it was recorded as the best moment of the night.

They stood still and exhausted. Their troubled breathing gradually became calmer and their muscles relaxed. He was still inside her, he felt so comfortable than did not think to move. She enjoyed the physical relaxation and the feeling of deep love, she can't move with Clark on her. She liked it. She surrounded his shoulders with her arms.

- Champion. - she whispered.

- Mmm? - he replied sleepily.

She laughed, he felt his body move beneath him.

- Usually I am who fall asleep before, cowboy. - she said.

- Yes .. I do not know what happened ... the storm ... so long ... - he stammered.

- You have to take a free night more often ... that, or wait until climate change brings more storms to the city - she encouraged him.

Clark moved slowly and left Lois release. As he huddled she sought his shirt. Once dressed crouched beside him. Face to face.

- I give you the special awards of the night: best hands and best lips - she whispered.

They laughed.

- Well, I grant the first award on hip movement and ... in bites. And the public will agree with me. - He said pointing to the terrace.

- Public?, Clark! - she looked out the windows.

He laughed. She noticed as she blushed and thanked it was dark so he can't see her.

- Tomorrow I'll buy curtains. - she said still wary of the darkness of night.

After a few minutes Lois had fallen asleep and the storm had subsided. Clark got up to go to the bathroom and a gust of wind opened and closed a window in the attic.


	21. Wake up

The smell of coffee woke Lois. She moved the pillow away his face, because of the light coming through the window she thought it was too late. She sat to watch the clock and still stunned she could not tell the time.

- Good morning, Lois.

The melodious voice of Clark's awake her, she sat up in bed and yawned while a cup of steaming coffee appeared magically in front of her. She smiled when she saw her husband all full of kindness, holding the cup, impeccably dressed and wearing his glasses.

- 'morning, cowboy. - She replied, smiling as she grabbed the cup being careful not to burn.

She took a sip and licked.

- Extra sugar. I didn't forget it. - He said - and I brought donuts. - Said, pointing to the kitchen.

- Sometimes I think you can't be real. - She said as she had a sip and got up running to the worktop.

He stared at her while she ate a donut. In the light of day, Clark realized that Lois was wearing the shirt he wore the first day he worked on the Planet, she forced him to get changed because he looked like a lumberjack. He smiled.

- That happens to me every morning. - He said.

- Well, I'll take it as a compliment, but really?: eye bags, dog breath, bad mood ... Lois Lane has his own Mr. Hyde ...

He kissed her, she let herself be kissed.

- But the espresso tames the beast. - He whispered.

She thought in other things which tame the beast... but in that moment her phone rang.

- Damn! Perry! - She cried.

She ran to get his cell phone and handed it to Clark.

- Tell him we'll go in a hurry, I'm getting ready. - She pleaded.

Lois ran to the bathroom while she took off her plaid shirt. She come back half bare to pick up clean clothes and went back inside. Clark cursed the technology age in which he lived and answered the phone.


End file.
